Contemplating the Angels
by The Zazu
Summary: [But, at the moment, how Daisuke looked simply did not matter. It was how he felt. And he was feeling miserable and angry.][A Daisuke Motomiya Fanfiction.]


**Title: **Contemplating the Angels by Taiyou/Sahaylee

Rating: PG 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, if I did, I would have the 01-02 Digidestined become an adult age and be in 03.  Then I would have Megumi Oonodera and Taichi hook up.  Megumi is Talley in the dub… Yamaki's other assistant. ;

**T/S: **This whole story only started with one line… and then I got all these ideas.  That's inspiration; you gotta love it, ne?  I sure do… Anyway, this is a slightly angsty piece starring our one and only, beloved goggle-head Daisuke Motomiya!! Or Davis, to the people who don't know the Japanese names. =) If it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry… One sentence led to another and so on and so forth. So yeah… Just read it and enjoy!  Waaaiiiittt… Gah! I forgot to tell y'all one thing… Miyako is Yolei and Iori is Cody.  Yamato is Matt.  Sora is Sora… And Taichi is… Tai!! =) Now you can read and enjoy without being all confuzzled!

---

Contemplating the Angels

---

It was final.

Over.

Done.

Nothing more…

It was simply inevitable.  The wedding.  She loved him, and he loved her.  But what about **him**?  They completely forgot about **him**.  They didn't care about **his **feelings even when they did know that **he** was in love with her.  Poor Daisuke.  Left alone… by people he called friends.  __

_Stupid Takeru and Hikari…  _The maroon haired man stood in the Digital World, sitting on the steps of the temple where Miyako and Iori received their digimon.  It was a peaceful place, really, but when Daisuke arrived there, a feeling of sadness and anger filled the air.  That feeling actually emanated off the 22-year-old Digidestined.  His spiky hair was now cut in a more controllable manner, but still, he retained the precious goggles he had received from his mentor Taichi when he was younger.  His tall, muscled frame was draped in a loose, white, dress shirt over a black top.  Firmly clasped at his hips were a pair of sage green, baggy shorts, similar length to the ones he wore when he first went to the Digital World.  But, at the moment, how Daisuke looked simply did not matter.  It was how he felt.  And he was feeling miserable and angry.

And there was a good reason why.  Well, a good reason to him.

His best friend married the girl **he **loved.  And the bad thing was, everyone but him was okay with that.  Very much okay.  _Takeru and Hikari, the so-called perfect couple.  _Since the other two were young, **all **the digidestined thought that the bearers of Hope and Light were meant to be together.  _Why did they have to be right?_  Daisuke mournfully scuffed his dark colored shoes against the temple steps, as he gazed at the enormous building.  Intricate, stone pillars rose from the ground, to a height he couldn't imagine.  It was as if the majestic carved pillars were touching the heavens.

_Heaven is where angels are._

Amazing how one thing could lead to something completely different, but yet at the same time connect to the overall flow of thoughts.

_And the angels are **Takeru and Hikari.  **_

Perhaps Daisuke was obsessed; always thinking about how those two were together.  But no… this man wasn't obsessed, he merely was hung up about the fact that Takeru and Hikari got married, knowing the fact that Daisuke himself loved Hikari deeply.  They just… just **ignored** him.  And really wasn't a good feeling, since the other two were good friends with him.  _Maybe… just maybe… we weren't as good of friends as I thought.  The least they could have done was tell me first that they were getting married.  But noooo, it just had to be Ken.  _Maybe if the couple had the decency to tell the maroon-haired man first, he wouldn't be so hung up about it.  

Sighing softly to himself, Daisuke reached for a silver chain that hung around his neck.  Loosely dangling from it were two charms, one shaped as the Crest of Friendship and the other, the Crest of Courage.  All of the Digidestined had bought these charms and such, on the anniversary of the defeat of MaloMyotismon.  The man clutched the symbols absent mindedly, for he was thinking deeply.

_Right now, I wonder if that maybe if I had that Crest of Hope or somethin' that maybe Hikari and I could've been together.  _He shook his head slowly, sighing once more.  _That's a stupid thought… I guess I'm just not her **beloved** Takeru._  At this point, Daisuke made a face, slightly angry.  Slowly, he let out a deep breath, attempting to calm himself.  He couldn't think such horrible things about his **friends**.  Chocolate colored eyes once again glanced at the charms that he clutched.  

_Friendship n' Courage.  Bah.  I don't deserve this.  Maybe when I was a teen, but not **now**.  Jeez, right now I don't feel like I'm being a good friend.  I should be happy for them; not angry and mournful.  I should be thinking highly n' stuff about them; not thinking maliciously about them.  And Courage.  I really don't deserve this.  I don't think I have the courage to go on, y'know?  My heart's totally broken, and I dunno what to do.  Taichi deserves this a lot more than me.  When Sora and Yamato got together, he barely said a bad word.  He was always there for both of them, supporting one of the two when their relationship got rough.  I don't think I could do that.  I don't think I have the **courage** to do that.  I'm just a plain coward._

Daisuke finally sat himself on the stone steps of the temple.  In a melancholy manner, he rested his chin on his hand and stared into the thick green foliage of this part of the Digital World.   He let go of the charms, sighing slightly.  Daisuke averted his gaze to the now golden and pink sky.   Right now, he didn't know his purpose in the world and how to go on.

But there was one thing he knew.

He was doomed to contemplate the angels.

---

**T/S: **Like it? Yes, no? Maybe so?  No need to review, but… reviews are appreciated.  Hm… what else to say… I don't think I had a very good ending… I just wanted to tie up the story as quick as possible.  This took a LONG time to write.  Why? Because it was hard for me to keep up the same tone through out the whole story.  But other than the ending, I think this came out nice – I like my title! ^-^  Angst is fun to write…. Well then, peace out!!!


End file.
